


A Tower

by LuxaLucifer



Series: The Love of Zevran Arainai's Lives [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, griffons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little creature in Tabris’s arms was a griffon, thought to be extinct for hundreds of years. “What should I name it?” said Garahel, turning to Zevran with a grin. “Maybe after my great love?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Garahel is named after Garahel from the Fourth Blight- he bears no relation. :')

The woman, Valya’s, eyes sparkled as the Warden held the baby animal in his arms. Zevran watched with amusement, never letting on how aware he was of the historic moment, of what this meant in the long run. The little creature in Tabris’s arms was a griffon, thought to be extinct for hundreds of years.

“What should I name it?” said Garahel, turning to Zevran with a grin. “Maybe after my great love?”

“I think one Zevran is enough for this world,” he replied. “I fill it up easily enough, do I not?”

Valya rolled her eyes at his statement, which made him laugh. He looked around the rookery with interest as her gaze slid back to the baby griffon in his Warden’s’s arms. It was mostly empty, but the few growing griffons they did see showed Zevran a future for the empty tower they stood in.

“Garahel,” he said. “You could always name him it after yourself.”

“Your name is Garahel?” said Valya, mouth dropping. “That’s the name of the-”

“The Warden who stopped the Fourth Blight?” said Garahel. “Yes, I’m away. My mother named me after him. Told me when I was young that I could be as great as he was. Bet she didn’t know how prophetic that was”

Garahel’s eyes softened as he scratched under the griffon’s chin.

“It’s hard to explain,” said Valya. “But Garahel’s tale is personal to me. Did you know he had a griffon too?”

“Did he?” said Garahel, sounding mildly interested. Zevran tsked internally. The Warden was a good man, but he had no idea how to sound like he cared.

“Crookytail,” said Valya, smiling.

“I think that’s a good enough name,” said Garahel. “What about you, Zevran?”

“Perfect,” said Zevran. “As long as you promise not to meet his end.”

“I won’t,” said Garahel. “I’d be dead already.”

In another world he was, and Zevran mourned from a tower in Antiva City. But here they were content as a baby griffon chirped in the Hero of Ferelden’s arms, alive and happy.


End file.
